Escape
by DisneyShipper
Summary: The survivors at Kent high school have an opportunity to escape. The catch is only 2 can. Who will it be? Is Violet actually dead? INCOMPLETE. CHANCES OF IT GETTING COMPLETED ARE SLIM TO NONE. I haven't deleted it because the world needs more stories of these two
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah yeah I know nobody watches freakish and it's unlikely anyone will read this since it's the only griolet fic and the 3rd freakish. But I wrote it anyway so why not just publish for some obsessed person like me to find it and it will make them happy.**

Violet opened her good eye and looked around a little frantic. How long has she been out? Was anyone still there? Where was Grover? Yes she had broken up with him and gone through the whole trust thing bla bla. When she had gone out (and everyone thought she died) she had had a little dream. There was this TV show that she had watched a few years ago. The main character's girlfriend broke up with him because he had been lying to her. They got back together and he proposed though. She had a dream that that happened but they didn't get back together. They stayed apart and he left her alone in the school. First she tentatively whispered, "Hello?" Not wanting to attract any freaks. Luckily Zoe was walking around the halls waiting for their plan to start. Grover had impressively kicked and then knocked out a two hazmat guys so two people could escape. They couldn't decide yet what to do because Grover was still really devastated about Violet. Anyway Zoe was walking around when she heard a croaky hello. She cautiously went toward the voice and looked around. What she saw she wasn't prepared for.

"Oh my gosh Violet!" Zoe said rushing to her. "You're alive?"

"It would appear so." Violet croaked. Zoe looked around, "Don't move we need to figure out how to take that out of your eye." Violet rushed into the room where everyone was. Grover's head was down and Diesel was trying to console him since he'd been through the same thing. All looked up except for Grover. Zoe made a come here gesture. They all went towards her. Zoe whispered to them, "Violet is alive but still got the thing in her eye. We need to see if the biology department has any books on eyes."

They nodded. Barrett suggested they split up. Zoe shook her head. "We'll go together and check."

They went to the biology department. Diesel picked up a book after they'd all gone through a few. "Huh. Who knew they'd have a book about what to do when you get stabbed in the eye."

Barrett looked at him, "You're joking."

"No I'm not man! Why would they do that though. It's not like the biology department needed to know how to take knives and stuff out of eyes. This looks good we should tell Grover that we should take the weird knife out for beauty reasons and burial."

Zoe sighed, "I mean I guess that makes sense but we didn't do anything like that for any of the others."

Barrett, "LaShawn yes the others not really."

Zoe looked at him, "You don't get to talk of him. I think we should do it without Grover's knowledge. Grab the equipment Barrett you should do it you have steady hands with wire."

"But this is a human."

"Yeah Violet I hope to gosh you don't kill her to." Zoe quipped. They grabbed the necessary equipment and Diesel grabbed towels. They got to Violet who had her eyes closed. Barrett felt her pulse, "ok ok it's fine. Just give me the equipment."

Zoe read the book. "Wait! It says don't remove it. It might be plugging up blood vessels it could cause her to bleed out."

Barrett sat and thought, "ok, is there a way to know?"

"Give her a CT but of course we done have one of those machines."

Diesel sat up with an idea, "Did you ever take AP bio?"

"No." They both said.

"Yeah I didn't either but I had a friend that did and she told me about this X-ray thing that can scan stuff. It might be like a CT we could try."

"Did you bring it?" Barrett asked.

"I don't know I grabbed everything plus towels let me check." Diesel dig through the bag and found a little machine the size of a big label maker. He hit the power button and a screen shone bright that said X-Ray 3000 (Not to be used for real life situations) Diesel shrugged oh well it's all they had. He gave it to Zoe who put the camera over Violet's eye.

"Oh no. Is that her brain its piercing?" Zoe asked


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that parts of my story aren't 100% factual it's more like a loose correct. Zoe didn't switch, I don't really care about the newbies so they're not necessarily in it, etc. Most likely anything that's not right I probably did on purpose.**

 **Also to themadgirlinthebluebox thank you for your lovely review. I'm glad you are reading story and like it! To me Violet dying without any kind of closure was the worst kind of tv torture and my friend made me watch grey's anatomy so. Anyway keep reading I'll most likely keep writing and leave comments about what you think or any suggestions you have! (Or questions)**

She handed it to Barrett.

"No way if it was her brain would have swollen and she would have either died from trauma or be brain dead."

"So what is it?" Zoe asked.

Barrett took the thing from Zoe. He sighed a sigh of relief. It didn't even get the back of the eye so how it stayed in and did all the bleeding I don't know but I think we can remove it."

Barrett handed the scanner back to Zoe and started to slowly remove the object from Violet's eye. As soon as it was out the eye started spurting and Violet started to seize.

"Towels, towels now!"

Zoe and Diesel grabbed towels and threw them at Barrett who pressed against her eye.

"Violet scan her brain."

Violet did. "Looks like nothing but a reaction to the trauma."

"Good." Barrett removed one blood soaked rag and applied another. Just then Grover came out, "What are you guys doing it sounds like your doing something important without me."

Diesel and Zoe stood up in front of Barrett. "Nope! Not at all."

Diesel grabbed Grover's arm and turned him around starting to talk to him. Zoe turned back to Barrett. "Need anything else?"

"It doesn't look like I'll need another rag. Can you tear one into strips so I can keep the rag on her eye?"

"Yeah of course." Zoe did so.

"Ok thanks. Now we need to transport her to a place where she can rest and recover."

"Um. Nurse's table?"

"Eh that's no good."

"Why cause that's where you killed my boyfriend?"

"Look he asked me too! I love you too you know."

"Yeah well I don't care. Nurse's table."

About an hour later after sitting in the nurse room, Zoe did since Grover didn't really notice she was gone as much as the guys, Violet woke up. Zoe shot up and was going to the lounge when Barrett came towards her.

"She's awake!"

"Ok I'll tell Diesel to get Grover out of the lounge and we'll transport her there."

They walked into the nurse room. Violet looked around, "What happened? Where am I?"

Zoe looked at her. "You're ok we're gonna take you back to the lounge."

"Grover?" She croaked.

"You'll see him in a few minutes."

Barrett picked up Violet and Zoe stood behind him watching cautiously since Barrett's strong suit was not picking up people. However they got there safely and Barrett set her down. Zoe sighed with relief, "Let's go tell them."

"I gotta do something first." Barrett told her and smashed his lips on her's. Zoe found herself kissing back but then broke apart and slapped him. "How dare you. You killed LaShawn a few days ago and now you kiss me?"

Barrett looked at her. "I'm sorry, I had to at least once."

Barrett went to the hallway, "Grover, you'll want to see this."

Grover walked back to the room hurriedly and saw Zoe telling Violet Grover was almost there. Grover thought it was too good to be true. "Violet?"

"Grover?" Her voice sounded like a smoker's voice after they slept through a hangover. Zoe got up and Grover ran over to Violet scooping her in his arms and hugging her. He ran his hand through her hair and she managed to get her arms around him.

"Oh I can't believe you're alive. How did you not die?"

"I had unfinished business with someone. And then Zoe found me I woke up a few minutes ago I think."

Grover kissed the top of her head and set her head back down on the pillow.

"What did y'all do? You didn't tell me?"

"Ok it was risky we didn't want to get your hopes up in case it didn't work."

"But it did and now my lovely Violet is alive." Grover looked at her, "Oh wait your not mine anymore I forgot."

Violet smiled weakly, "It's ok, I forgive you."

Barrett nodded, "she should probably get some sleep."

Grover nodded and kissed the top of Violet's head again before leaving.

Barrett told Grover how to change the padding on Violet's wound. He did it attentively every time it was necessary. In a few days with lots of sleep and lots of care Violet was able to walk around and act normally.

"Ok." Diesel said one morning. We really should figure out this hazmat thing. You should leave today Grover."

Grover looked at him, "Dude if I'm leaving you should know who's coming with me."

"Fair enough. When should you leave?"

Violet looked at Grover, "As soon as we can."


	3. Chapter 3

When they got outside the foggy air was the same color, sort of a brownish orange. Grover made sure Violet was with him even if he did have her hand. They heard the sounds of freaks and stood completely still. They walked right by them and for some miraculous reason no freaks bumped into them. Grover had an idea of where to go; further up. In the weeks he'd been trapped in the school he realized that the chemical fog was heavier than the actual air so it settled in the valley and didn't rise. He knew of a little city up quite a way and actually knew how to get there because he had a few times on his bike. The road was pretty steep so it had been good exercise if he needed to blow off some steam or something. Grover guided them to the bottom of the hill which was pretty far from the school and luckily no freaks had noticed them since the were totally silent. Violet saw the hill start and looked worried. Grover tried to understand her motions. She slanted her hand and moved it up then took her other hand and made a slashing motion on her neck. Grover thought she was saying she couldn't go up the hill because of her strength but then she started to walk up so Grover followed. Violet stopped for a second and looked up. Grover looked over at her and then looked up. He raised his head to far because it hit his backpack causing a _clink_ noise. He winced as Violet looked at him shocked. Then they heard the growls of the freaks. Violet sighed and tried running but was having trouble going fast enough. Grover picked her up and started to run. They reached a part where it was a little clearer and they heard the freaks choking. Apparently they couldn't breath fresh-er air. They stopped and turned around Grover set Violet down. There was a gate that was pretty big a few feet ahead. They went up to it and Violet knocked. A latch opened, "Friend or Freak?"

"Um friend."

"You didn't sound sure."

"Do I sound like a freak?"

"I don't know."

"Please let us in."

"Alright, but hurry."

The steel gate was opened and Violet and Grover lunges inside. They took off the hazmat suits and gave them to the guard who requested them. Then they continued walking which wasn't long because the steep incline evened out. They looked to their left and saw steel walls going pretty far straight that they didn't know how far it went. There was a little peep hole that they decided to look through. All they saw was a swirl of brownish-orange fog below.

"Yikes." Violet said.

"Agreed."

They walked on. Grover looked around, "Ok, first order if business is to get you to a hospital to check out that eye. Then new clothes."

"Yes sounds good I agree."

"So where would hospital be?" Grover asked scratching his head.

"I'm sure we can ask someone."

"Grover?"

Grover turned around, "Oh my gosh! Mom! Dad!" Grover ran and hugged them.

His mom looked at him, "It's so good to see you I'm so glad your safe! Where's Mary."

Grover looked behind him, "Probably down there if no one killed her yet."

His parents looked horrified. Violet stepped in, "What he's trying to say is when we first found out that the air turned people into freaks we learned they are attracted to sound because Mary dropped a bucket or something and it drew the freaks towards them. Mary got bitten, it turned her freak, they released her into the foggy abyss. So unless someone killed her as a freak she's still down there scrounging around for people... to eat."

Grover nodded. His parents looked even more horrified, "Wait what? Mary turned into one of the things?"

Grover nodded, "Yes."

"And there was nothing you could do."

"Not at all."

His parents sighed, "Well I'm still glad you're ok. If you need anything let me know." Said his mom. "Oh my gosh." she said right after just noticing Violet's bandages around her eye, "What happened?"

"Long story." Grover said looking at his dad.

His dad nodded, "Honey I think they want to go to the hospital."

"Oh yeah. We can drive you. It's just over that crest. Are car is close."

Violet smiled, "Thank you we can walk."

"Yeah we can. Once we get the eye situation figured out we'll be back and we'll need new clothes. We've been wearing these for awhile."

Violet nodded. Grover's parents smiled, "Ok, we'll get those. Good luck at the hospital!"

"Thank you."

The parents turned around and Grover looked at Violet, "You ok?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Ok." Grover said, "Now before we enter I'll take off the bandages and we'll go in, they will pay more attention that way. Then when it's fine I'll kiss you."

Violet laughed, "Kiss me now."

"I don't want to mess anything up."

"Fair enough. Let's go." Violet grabbed his hand and they walked towards the hospital.

The parents watched from the car as Grover and Violet talked so smoothly and then Violet took Grover's hand.

"Do you think they're together?" The Dad asked.

"Yeah probably. A few weeks of thinking your gonna die every time you turn a corner will make people closer. The question is now that they're out in the open what'll it be like."

"How do you know what it's like down there?"

"I've talked to other people that escaped."

"Ah. So to be clear what do you think is up with them?" The Dad asked.

"They got together because they thought they weren't gonna make it. Now that they did they might not stay together, I doubt they will."

"Huh ok well we'll see."


End file.
